Icy Fire
by TwinsAreAwesome2
Summary: Gray gets raped by Ur's older brother. When he was 10, he gets raped again when he 16. Mpreg in later chapters. NatsuxGray slight Lyon/Gray seme/uke yaoi
1. It happens

**A/N: Warning: rape, yaoi, and probably Mpreg later. I don't own Fairy Tail or I wouldn't be writing this. Sorry I'm not the best writer. Please review and Enjoy :D**

* * *

10yr old Gray was walking to the guild from a little house he built right outside of Magnolia. As he was walking rough hands pinned him against a tree.

"Hello, little Gray_-chan_," A voice whispered into his ear harshly.

"Oi, let me go!" Gray yelled struggling in the man's grip. "Who are you? And what the hell do you want?"

"Oh, little Gray_-chan_, I've heard so much about you from Ur," Gray's blood ran cold. Memories of what happened when Ur died flashed through his mind. "I'm Umito, Ur's brother, Why did you kill my baby sister Gray_-chan_?" Umito asked with venom dripping from every word.

"I didn't mean too! It wasn't my fault!" Gray cried, the tears nearly falling from his eyes. Umito grinned evily as he looked at Gray's body. With a swift movement Umito knocked the young ice mage unconiosios. _'It would be more fun to do this while he's awake, but this way might scare him more.' _

When the raven-haired boy woke up he felt seering pain in his backside. Something foreign and large was in him. Blood covered him and, the bed sheets. Gray whimpered, under Umito, he thrusted into the younger male. Tears that he had been holding back, endlessly flowed from him. The pain soon became too much bare, he passed out from the blood loss. Morning light streamed through the open bedroom window. Gray groaned at the bright light, and tried to shift away. The burning pain increased, Gray ended up horsly crying out. The young ice caster forced himself up, leaning on the walls as he limped to the bathroom, blood dripped on the ground. Gray let the cold water run over him. The crystal water turned dark red, old and fresh blood was washed down the drain. After getting done with the much-needed shower, he carefully got dressed. On the kitchen table a note was there that read:

_'Little Gray-chan, if your reading this I left. Don't worry though I'll be watching you. Lyon-kun, and Natsu-kun will get the same punishment if you don't behave._

_ Umito'_

_'Lyon, and Natsu are too strong! To be taken down by him!'_ Gray thought believing in his senpais as he limped over to the door, using the walls as support again. Before he was able to cross the small kitchen, a wave of dizziness caught him. Gray clutched the table as he fell, his head was spinning and heard voices_. _"Who's there?'" he tried calling out feebly.

"Gray, Gray!" 11yr old Natsu and Erza called frantically as they saw him collapse. They rushed over to the unconiosios ice mage. "We should bring him to guild to get looked at," Erza said as she walked to Gray's bedroom. Erza gasped when she saw the trail of blood leading to the bathroom. Natsu tried picking Gray up, a cry of pain came from the ice mage. Carefully Natsu scooped him up, and walked to Gray's bedroom to get Erza. The dragon-slayer mage could now clearly smell the metallic scent of blood.

"What do you think happened?" the dragon-slayer asked.

"I'm not sure, we will ask him when he wakes up though."

"Master!" Erza yelled as she ran through the guild doors, with Natsu on her heals. Master Makarov quickly came over to the trio.

"Bring him up to the infirmary!" Makarov said trying to keep calm. He walked up there wondering what could be wrong with Gray. "Erza, Natsu what was Gray like when you got there?"

"We walked in, and Gray fainted the second we came in the kitchen. I went into his bedroom, and there was blood just about every where. From the bed there was blood leading into the bathroom." Erza finished.

"Please leave the room," Master Makarov order trying to not let his anger show. He had a feeling he knew what happened, but hoped he was wrong. Carefully the guild master checked Gray over._ 'Who could do this to a child, who could do this to anyone?' _Master Makarov felt his blood rising.

Gray's eyes fluttered as began to regain consioisios. "Gray!" Natsu and Erza shouted when they saw his eyes open. He flinched at the noise, "I'll get Master Makarov," Erza running out of the room.

"N-Natsu..." Gray whispered weakly, "W-why did you...?"  
"Gray even though we fight a lot were still friends." Natsu said happily. Gray blushed while giving a weak smile.

"Natsu, Erza leave the room, please!" Makarov barked out. Erza knew Master was angry about what that person did to Gray he wouldn't tell her what happened though. She grabbed Natsu's hand before he could say anything.

"Gray, I know what happened..." Gray paled he didn't want anyone to know how weak he was. "Can you tell me about it?" Makarov asked. Gray whimpered. "Its okay, I will never think any different of you, and will always be there for you. Okay?" Gray nodded by this time he couldn't stand it. Tears leaked out of his eyes, Makarov came closer and let him cry in his chest. "It will be okay," he whispered.

Natsu and Erza were eavesdropping, their ears were pressed against door. "Erza what do think happened?" Natsu asked a little scarred.

"I don't know, but Master says were not to pester Gray 'bout it." Erza dragged Natsu away from the door. "Don't worry, Gray's strong, it probably wasn't anything too bad," Erza said trying to make it better. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Gray, look at me," Makarov asked, he lifted up his head. "Its really important, that you tell me what happened. Please." Tears started to form in his eyes, as explained what happened to him. "Thank you Gray, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, okay?" Gray nodded. Makarov felt like destroing everything in sight, he wanted to kill the person that did that to Gray.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if was bad. Please review tell me if hated it, loved it. :) I hope you loved it! :D**


	2. It slips

**A/N: Thank you '_yukinome23_,' '_azab_,' '_chippo843,_' _'darkhuntressxir,' 'DarkAngelOfLove09' 'Fullbusterrulesmyheart,' 'Yugato,' 'Harco8059' SnowShiro-Kitsune14, 'HSoft,' Darcos,' 'Charitsu,' 'dreamscometrue410,' 'NephoPhobia,' 'Smiling Wolf,' 'RinNeko636,' 'Colleen,'Guest,' _and everyone else for reviewing! I'm sorry, for not having the chapter up sooner. I had the flu, but not the 48 hr one then one that lasts for like 3 weeks. :P Kayla (TwinsAreAwesome1) wouldn't let me on computer for the longest time. She's a meany, but she wrote part of the chapter. This takes place during episodes 11-18. Um... I'll let you read... starting...**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Fairy Tail. Kayla doesn't either.**

**Warning: rape, yaoi. There might be spoilers. Gray is very OC like... sorry Please enjoy and review. :D NOW! =D**

* * *

"Natsu, and Lucy took an S-class mission," Master Makarov muttered to himself.

Gray who had been eavesdropping said, "I'll go get them." Makarov looked up at Gray unsure.

"Alright, but if you don't bring them back, I'll send Erza." Gray quickly nodded, and headed out of the of the guild. Gray knew that would probably have to go to Hargeon.

"Found ya," Gray said scarring the three. "I was ordered to bring you guys back to the guild."  
"You looking, for a fight!" Natsu yelled. They both got into their battle stances magic circles forming on their hands.  
"You two are wizards? You can come, I will give you guys a ride,"Bobo said.  
"Whoo!" Natsu exclaimed, as he knocked out Gray. As he was putting him the boat Lucy asked,  
"Were taking him with us?"  
"If he goes back without us, Erza will come next."  
"Aye!"

Natsu leaned over the side of the boat, wanting to spill all the contents in his stomach.

"Look there is the island!" Bobo shouted as he disappeared. A huge wave crashed into the boat.  
"I'm scared," Lucy whined.  
"Aye!" Happy agreed. Another wave crashed into the boat destroying it. Lucy shrieked as she was forced under water. In the morning Lucy woke up on the shore of Galuna. Soon after Natsu woke up, then Happy. Gray woke up groggily wondering slightly where he was.  
"Were here! Yea!" Natsu shouted "Lets go exploring!"  
"Wait! I'll come with you," Gray said.  
"Um... there is a village we should go there first, to get more info on the mission," Lucy stated.  
"Aye!" The four of walked around till they found the village gate. A sign was there that read: Stay Away!  
"Were from fairy Tail, let us in!" Lucy yelled.  
"Show us your emblems!" One of the guards yelled. Gray lifted up his shirt so they could see his emblem.  
"We didn't get a notice that the job had been accepted." The Village Chief said supiosly.  
"It must have gotten lost in the mail..." Gray tried covering up that they took it without permission.  
"Come in wizards, we have something we need to show you." The villagers took off their cloaks to reveal the demon parts of their bodies.  
"Cool! Awesome! I wish I had some horns!" Natsu exclaimed.  
"We cerently never have been called 'cool' before," The village chief said while him and everyone sweatdropped.  
"Natsu can't you see they don't like to be this way!" Gray yelled-whispered.  
"Oh, well that is a problem."  
"You need to destroy the moon!" the Village Chief yelled. The four sweatdrooped.  
"Uh... don't think that is a bit much?" Lucy tried.  
"No!" The village Chief screamed. He explained how three years ago the moon glowed purple, and they turned into demons.

**Later... As in tomorrow**

The four explored Galuna getting to know their surroundings better. Lucy was in Horologium, while the others walked.

"Are we really gonna have to find another way to break the curse?" Natsu whined.  
"We will have too, think everything that would or wouldn't happen without the moon."  
"So... without the moon there would be no more Fairy Tail limited edition moon-view stakes?" Natsu asked  
"I can't live without moon-viewing salted fish!" Happy whined.  
"Can you guys keep down? We don't know whats out here. She said" Horologium repeated.  
"Walk on your own!" Natsu snapped  
"Are you sure you using your spirits right?" Gray questioned.  
"Were dealing with a curse, untangble stuff here. Its scary, She said."

_*Thump, thump, thump* _The five turned around, a giant rat in a maids outfit came into view.

"What is that?! Aye! When did you get in here?! They said"  
"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray shouted. The rat called Angelica, step forward breaking the ice. Angelica opened her mouth, spewing out a horrible smelling odder. _*Beep, beep, beep.* _Horologium flashed away dropping Happy, and Lucy.  
"Stinky!" The two yelled in perfect sync. The four ran from, the giant rat.  
"Ice Make: Floor!" Angelica fell, knocking herself out.  
"What are the those marking?" Lucy whispered, "Lets check it out while we can."  
"Lets beat it up while we can!" Gray and Natsu shouted while kicking and punching the rat. Lucy sweatdropped, the four mages entered the ruins.

"What are those?" Natsu asked  
"They're moons, this island was called 'Island of the Moons.'" Gray informed.  
"Is the ground even safe" Natsu said while stomping on floor. The floor let out. "Happy!" Natsu yelled, then whispered Gray just so Happy could hear. The blue exceed caught Gray and lowered him slowly to the ground.  
"Thank you, Happy,"  
"Everyone okay?" Natsu asked.  
"Y-yeah." Lucy said.  
"It's like a secret cave, let's go exploring!" Natsu cheerfully exclaimed.

Natsu ran farther in, while the three followed. He stopped, the others stopping with him.  
"D-Deloria..." Gray choked out, memories of Ur's death, and the rape all came at once. He started hyperventilating, his asthma coming back.  
"Gray, calm down. Calm down, deep breaths." Lucy and Natsu said. Natsu rubbed Gray's back, like he used to do when they were younger, and he was suffering from an asthma attack. Gray's breathing evened out, when footsteps were heard. The four jumped behind a rock, concealing themselves from the sight of the others. Natsu gently held Gray, and put his hand over his mouth. Gray relaxed in Natsu's embrace, telling himself it would be alright as long as was with him.  
"The voices sounded like they were coming from over here." Yuka said. "Tobi have you been soaking in the moon-drip you have ears and stuff?"  
"THESE ARE JUST DECORATIONS!" Tobi yelled angrily.  
"I know."  
"I have terrible news, someone has beat up Angelica!" Sherry exclaimed sadly.  
"ITS JUST A DUMB RAT DON'T GO GIVING IT DELUXE NAMES!" Toby yelled at Sherry.  
"Angelica, is a hunter of the night!" Sherry said as she glared at Toby. "Anyway sense they have seen Deloria they cannot live. The Cold Emperor mustn't know." _*Bang!* _The three ran to the source of the noise.  
"Good Work!" Lucy whispered. Gray still seemed to be in shock.  
"Deloria, M-Master Ur the one who taught me magic, r-risked her l-life to seal it." Gray said, his breath shaky.  
"We should, stay here till nightfall, it could have something to do with the curse." Lucy offered. They nodded with Natsu falling right to sleep. Lucy called out Lyra, to sing, but by this time Gray was lost in his memories.

_'"Gray, can you keep up? I told you my training is tough." "I can do it!" Gray said through clenched teeth, drawing in breaths slowly. Gray was crying, as Ur fought against Deloria, she got in the stance for 'Iced Shell'. "You, Gray killed Ur!" Lyon screamed at Gray. "You killed my baby sister, Gray!" Umito sneered at the 10yr old. Umito pushed into Gray's tiny body, tearing his insides. He felt the pain, like it was happening again._

Gray screamed, and jolted awake not realizing he had fallen asleep. The others in the cave, ran to Gray, Natsu getting there first. Natsu looked at Gray, he silently gasped. He looked like he did, those 6 years ago, when they found him unconscious in his kitchen. The fear was evident in Gray's eyes. Natsu pulled the younger one in his arms, with little protest from the other. Gray tried not to cry, but a few tears escaped his eyes. Purple light, started to shine down on Deloria melting the ice. The four ran (or flew cause of Happy) to the top of the ruins. Moonlight was being collected. The three from before, and someone else came into view.

"Ugg... I'm sleepy, from waking up in day. Because of the report of intruders." Yuka complained.  
"HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW, IF THERE WE EVEN ANY?!" Toby shouted.  
"I'm sorry Cold Emperor, I'm unfit to speak of love!" Sherry sadly said.  
"I'm not fond of blood, but destroy the village. The Cold Emperor said.

_'That voice!'_ Gray felt his breathing quicken. _'Calm down, CALM DOWN!' _Gray thought as he willed, away unwanted memories. Lucy looked over to Gray, she was going to say something before...

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted flames coming from him.  
"LYON!" Gray yelled, running him. Making spikes of ice, Lyon countered with the same. The attacks clashed, and shattered. "Damn you! Do you even know what you're doing!?"  
"It has been awhile _Gray-chan_." Lyon said as calmly as ever.

"Lyon, what is the meaning of?"  
"To think _you _were one of the wizards sent here." Lyon said coldly.  
"A friend of yours Cold Emperor?" Sherry asked.  
"No, get going, I'll handle this myself." The three disappeared.  
"Hey wait!" Natsu called running after them  
"No, Natsu, move!" Gray yelled, but it was to late. Lyon made ice shards on Natsu causing a ball on ice to form on him. "Happy! Take Lucy and leave! NOW!"  
"Aye!" Happy grabbed Lucy and flew to the village, with tears in his eyes. Gray kicked Natsu down and he rolled off the temple.  
"As reckless as ever."  
"Your magic freezes the insides out."  
"So you got him out of my range."  
"Could you stop acting like my superior? Your not Ur's student any more!"  
"Neither are you, Gray! Because Ur is no longer of this world."  
"She sacrificed her life to seal Deloria away! You're trying to destroy her legacy!"  
"Don't delude yourself, _you _killed Ur! I'm amazed you had the nerve to live, Gray!" Lyon said his voice raising, and venom dripping from every word. Gray blinked back tears. "I'll say it again _you _killed Ur! It is presumptuous of you to even speak her name!" Lyon yelled voice full of hate. The fighting began, the first attack, knocking Gray off his feet. Ice was being shattered, as it clashed, shards flying through out the air. Attacks were made, but never hitting Lyon once. Gray made one last painful scream, before falling into darkness.

"Gray... get up... Get up Gray..." Natsu said sounding far away to the ice mage.  
"N-Nats-su... What are y-you doing here?"  
"I couldn't remember the way to the village, so I came up here to check." Natsu explained while lifting Gray up.  
"Wait, I can walk!" Gray said quickly. Natsu stopped his grip on Gray before catching him as he fell. Blackness soon took over, his limp body. ... "N-Natsu," He whispered, after a while.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm in no place to c-"  
"Gray!" Natsu interrupted hearing sob from the younger one. He felt his heart break a little, hearing him like this. As much as Natsu wanted to, he couldn't hold Gray and tell him it would be okay. Natsu knew he was going to feel a bit like a jerk when saying this: "Quit feeling sorry for yourself! You're a Fairy Tail wizard we never give up!" Gray faintly smiled, before being consumed into unconsciousness.

"Stop! Natsu! STOP STOP!" Lucy yelled. He stopped right before the pitfall.  
"Eh..? Whats this?" He said before screaming as he fell. Natsu shifted Gray as he fell, so he wouldn't fall on the unconscious ice mage. "Who's fooling around at a time like this!?" Natsu shouted.  
"Lucy." Happy stated.  
"I knew it!"  
"No its not like that! ...Well I'm glad to see your both okay,"  
"Don't be, Gray's out cold!" Natsu said carrying him out of the hole.  
"They're taking a long time to get here, they left before you but you got here first."  
"Yeah, and I took a long time,"  
"Everyone now this is our chance! Into the hole!"  
"You still want to use the pitfall?" Natsu asked somewhat annoyed.

"Hey whats that? Is that a rat? What's in the bucket!" A villager asked.  
"Huh...?" Lucy said she held her hands out to catch a green drop that fell out of the bucket. Natsu tackled Lucy knocking her to the ground. "Natsu, what was that for...?" The jelly fell creating a hole in the ground where it touched.  
"That bucket is filled with that stuff!" The villagers started to panic and run around in circles.  
"EVERYONE IN THE CENTER OF THE VILLAGE!" Natsu shouted. "Flames in my right hand, flames in my left hand!"  
"He evaporated the jelly!" Yuka yelled. The three jumped from Angelica, knocking over Bobo's grave.  
"Take Gray and leave," Natsu told the villagers.  
"W-wait, Nats-su, I can help!" Gray feebly said, slowly standing up.  
"No, your still in no condition to fight, Gray," Natsu said, coming over to him. He knew Gray's stomach was a week spot for him. Natsu punched Gray lightly, but with a enough force to knock the barely conscious ice mage out. Natsu handed Gray to the villagers.

Angelica flew over the head of Natsu, Lucy grabbed on to Angelica's toe as she flew off. Natsu and Happy sweatdropped. Lucy started to tickle Angelica's toe, making her to stop flying and fall.  
"I'm going to see if she survived that." Happy said taking off.  
"Okay."  
"Toby, I'll take care of him." Yuka said before saying something long and somewhat boring to Natsu. Natsu attacked Yuka cutting him off. "You don't even have the decency to wait until someone's done talking!" The wave used yelled.  
"I don't care! You mess with one of our clients, trying to bring back a demon, in other words you're an enemy of Fairy Tail!" Natsu growled. The battle carried on, leaving Natsu as the winner! Natsu won against Toby, because of his crushing self-defeat.

* * *

"How is he?" Natsu asked the villager taking care of Gray.  
"He's fine. Gray-san has been having nightmares though, keeps calling for you in his sleep, Natsu-san."  
"Can I be alone with him for a little while?"  
"Sure."

"Natsu... Help, please... Make him stop..! Natsu..!" Gray whimpered in is sleep. Tears slid down his face.  
"Gray... wake up!" Natsu whispered shaking him a bit. Gray's eyes fluttered open, he looked into Natsu's golden ones. Natsu embraced Gray, holding the younger in his arms. "Gray, can you tell me what your dream was about?" Gray shook his head, he didn't trust his voice. He had feeling that if talked he, would tell the dragon slayer everything. "Okay, but we will talk later." Natsu said making sure that Gray would not be able to get out of talking. He let the shorter one cry himself to sleep. Natsu felt Gray go limp in his arms, he set him back down on the cot. _"I love you, Gray! I won't ever leave your side!" _Natsu whispered softly_, in Gray's ear. _He got up and left the village camp, Natsu headed out to the ruins. He was going to beat Lyon, or Cold Emperor like there was no tomorrow. Gray never use to have nightmares like this or cry. Also NO one hurt Gray like this, without being beat to a pulp by Natsu.

* * *

**I'm sorry ending this chapter like this. I will make the next one longer, hopefully without a cliffhanger. Also I'm sorry I know it isn't the best and I started off weird. I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter though. Please review! =D**


	3. Galuna

**A/N: Thank you _'yukinome23,' 'azab,'_ '_chippo843,_' _'darkhuntressxir,' 'DarkAngelOfLove09' 'Fullbusterrulesmyheart,' 'Yugato,' 'Harco8059' SnowShiro-Kitsune14, 'HSoft,' Darcos,' 'Charitsu,' 'dreamscometrue410,' 'NephoPhobia,' 'Smiling Wolf,' 'RinNeko636,' 'Colleen,' 'Miki Lawliet,' _****_'koichii,' 'Koori Shirayuki,' 'Rewinsan,' 'MangaFanReader,' 'XxPuppy590xX,' 'gaarablack,' _**and **_'Guests,' _and everyone else for reviewing! Also thank you to everyone that favorited and fallowed. **

** I never thought that this fanfic would have so many people viewing it. Over 2,000. So happy about that!** =D **Um.. Its poorly written, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Warning: Rape, yaoi, and possible Mpreg! Spoilers... I doubt it though. ****:P **

**:D Please read, enjoy and read! =D**

* * *

**_Recap:_**

_"Natsu... Help, please... Make him stop..! Natsu..!" Gray whimpered in his sleep. Tears slid down his face._

_"Gray... wake up!" Natsu whispered shaking him a bit. Gray's eyes fluttered open, he looked into Natsu's golden ones. Natsu embraced Gray, holding the younger in his arms. "Gray, can you tell me what your dream was about?" Gray shook his head, he didn't trust his voice. He had feeling that if talked he, would tell the dragon slayer everything. "Okay, but we will talk later." Natsu said making sure that Gray would not be able to get out of talking. He let the shorter one cry himself to sleep. Natsu felt Gray go limp in his arms, he set him back down on the cot._

_"I love you, Gray! I won't ever leave your side!" Natsu whispered softly, in Gray's ear. He got up and left the village camp, Natsu headed out to the ruins. He was going to beat Lyon, or Cold Emperor like there was no tomorrow. Gray never use to have nightmares like this or cry. Also NO ONE hurt Gray like this, without being beat to a pulp by Natsu._

Gray groaned as he woke up the next day, it was late noon. He sat up, still feeling the pain from his wounds. Gray opened the flap of the tent, and walked outside into the bright sunlight.

"Oh your awake!" a villager said, startling him. "Your friends are in that tent waiting for you, they wanted me to tell you to go there when you woke up." Gray nodded and started to head to the tent. He gasped, and put his hand on his ribs, remembering they were still broken. "Are you okay?" She asked running towards him.

"I'm fine," Gray gasped.

"There you are, Gray."

"Erza, Lucy, Happy." Gray said shocked to see two of them tied in ropes.

"You were sent to bring Natsu's group back, I'm very disappointed."

"Wh-where's Natsu?"

"Thats what I'd like to know. Lucy explained the situation, the second we find him were going back." Gray's heart sank, _'So, it was just a dream...'_

"But Erza If Lu-" Gray started.

"So." Erza said trying to make seem like she didn't care. Erza raised her sword to Gray's neck. Gray gripped the sword and brought it down to his Fairy Tail mark.

"Do whatever you want! This is the path I have chosen, strike me down if you want!" with that Gray left the tent.

Erza inwardly sighed, she was mad, but wasn't going to hurt someone she thought of as her little brother. Erza raised her sword, cutting the binds on Happy and Lucy. "Lets go!" The three caught up to Gray.

Natsu crashed in to the pillars with fire coming from his body. Six beams broke, causing the temple to tilt. Natsu used his flames to make a hole nearly to the top of the temple. He put flames at the bottom of as thrusters, to reach Lyon.

A battle between the two intensified until Zalty (Ultear) put a stop to it; by making a hole in the floor which Natsu fell through.

Toby left unnoticed to start the ceremony when Gray burst through the wall.

"Natsu, let me handle him," Gray said _somewhat _calmly.

"What!? He's already beaten you before!"

"This will be the end of it. There won't be a next time!"

"Your rather cofident in yourself," Lyon says interupting the two.

"Ul died seven years ago because of me, but I can't let you get away with hurting my comrades. Harming that village and trying to melt the ice. We will accpect our punishments together Lyon." Gray states while getting in the stance for the Iced Shell.

"That stance, Iced Shell?"

"Iced Shell?"

_*Flashback for Natsu*_

_'Iced Shell is what was use to seal that demon away. Ul lost her life because of it,' Gray told them._

_'Haven't you heard Ul is long dead!?' Lyon shouted at Natsu._

_*Flashback over*_

Natsu gasps.

"Have you gone mad?" Lyon yells.

"Return the villagers to the regular forms, this minute!" Gray demmands. "Then take your accomplices and leave!" The magic circle under Gray lit up more, engery swirling around them. "This is the last cahnce I will give you!"

"I see your using that spell as a bluff," Lyon says overconfidently. "What nonsense."

Gray narrows his eyes at him the magical power of the spell increasing.

"I'm serious." Lighting cracks from the power. Lyon tries blocking it with an attack of his own but fails. His magic shattering.

"Gray!" Natsu yells becoming even more worried about the younger.

"Lyon, answer me! Are we to both to live or are we to die here?!"

"Do it! You don't have the courage to die!" Ice chips off of Gray's face his body turning and breaking.

"Sorry, your wrong!" The light and power around them intensfies.

"Gray!" A punch connects with Gray's face. "Idoit!"

"Natsu!?"

"You just show up in here and start blabbing about responsibility and junk! Don't be takin' other people's prey!"

"P-prey?"

"_I'm _gonna beat him!" _'I have to he hurt you! Me beating him his punishment for injuring you!'_

"Wha..? I-I specifically asked you to let me handle him!"

"And did I say: 'Yeah sure, go ahead,'?"

"Why you.."

"Oh, you wanna go at it?"

"I have to settle things with him! I'm even prepared to die!"

"So, dying will settle things, huh?! Quit trying to avoid the real issue!"

"..."

"What now?" Natsu asks as the temple starts rummbling. The ruins strighten out annoying Natsu to no end. "What?! It took forever to break those!"

"Sorry to interrupt," Zalty says entering.

"Zalty, did you do this?"

"The moon will be out soon, so I took the liberty of returning things to normal."

"Wh-who's that?" Gray asked surpirsed at the newcomer

"And after all the trouble I put into tilting it! How did you put it back together?"

"Ho ha ho ha!"

"How did you put it back?!"

"Now then. I must be off to commense the moon drip ceremony."

"Competely ignored...? Now you've done it, you demon creep! Get back here you!" Natsu says starting to run after him. (Or her..?)

"Natsu?"

"I'm going to kick that jerk's butt a million times over! I'll let you handle things here! Staying deafeated would be shameful, right?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't mean for you-"

"I know."

*"For Fairy Tail!"*

"My, my what a boisterous bunch you are."

"Had you counted on Natsu stopping me when I was 'bout to use Iced Shell earlier?"

"No. I would never imagined him getting near that level of power."

"Then you were ready to take the hit?"

"Yes. Do wish to settle the score? You cannot beat-"

"Enough."

"What?"

"Just forget about Deloria. Ul is still alive. Iced Shell ac-"

"Gray." Lyon interrupts walking over to him. Putting his hand on Gray's chest he makes a lion right through him. "I know all about that pathiec nonsense. That is not Ul. That is nothing more than a chunk of ice." Gray falls on knees not being able to stand right now.

"Y-you... knew..?" Gray asks stuggling to get back up but falling right down again.

"Surely, you didn't believe that. That Ul is still alive. You really otta grow up. Your what 16 now?"

"You're doing this even th-though y-you kn-knew?!" Gray staggers up holding his wound.

"What of it?" Gray punches him making him fly backwards. "Impossible! How are you able to move after such an injury like that one?!"

"I've had enough. I wanted save you, but I have had enough!"

"Your going to try and fight _me, _your _senior? _I have a fight with Deloria coming up I'd prefer now wasting my magic if it can be helped..."

"We'll settle things this way," he says holding out his fist.

"No using magic, huh? Fine by me." Lyon runs up quickly punching Gray in his stomach. "Go for your opponent's weakness in a fight. That's what Ul taught us."

"Don't you dare say her name!" Gray tried punching him, but Lyon raised his knee connecting it with Gray's stomach.

Lyon connitued attacking so that Gray couldn't douge or strike back. One kick sent Gray flying into the wall.

"Come to think of it there's someone I used to fight with like this... A long time ago."

"This is the end!" Lyon yelled charging at him catching Gray off gaurd causing him to cough up blood.

_'Get up, get up.' "Natsu!"_

_*Flashback*_

_"Get up, Gray," Natsu yelled._

_"You are the one that needs to get up!"_

_"This is the end" The two came after each other fists connecting with their faces. _

(A/N: I am really really bad at writing fight scenes if you couldn't tell.)

*Flashback over*

"Your no match for me what so ever," Lyon taunted.

"Hold it! We're not finished yet!"

"Why can't you just die!?" Gray faultered a little before snapping out of it with a punch to Lyon's face.

"I can't afford to lose!" Lyon punched Gray in the face. "This is for him too! He always faught me on equal terms!" Gray shouted head-butting Lyon. "I CAN'T LOSE!" it busted out in a full brawl. Punches, kicks were being handed one after another.

Gray gave Lyon a kick to his face that knocked him down.

"Me, lowered to my knees by the mere likes of you! Imperissible!"

"Then bring it on."

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" The dragonn charged at Gray biting his stomach. Gray cried out coughing up more blood.

"You broke your promice!"

"I don't give a care! However much you struggle Deloria _will_ revive shortly! No one can stop it now!"

"I _will _stop it!"

"Even with Zalty preforming the moondrip right now as we speak?"

"Don't underestimate Natsu!"

"You're nothing compared to him!"

"The cemornony is underway. We hauled Deloria from Brago three years ago."

"You have been doing this nonsense for three years?!"

"Nonsense?! You have been playing in guild for seven years!"

"I just put my faith in Ul's words! That's all! Fairy Tail is where I finally found myself!" She was right there were lots of incridible wizards there. I couldn't beleive it."

"Our master is dead; how can her students surpass her now?! Think hard!" with that Lyon ran at Gray trying to punch him but he kept dodging.

"If thats true then you should of noticed that you have strayed from the path at some point. You think that someone who completly blinded can outclass Ul!?

Your no where close to trying to surpass her! Go start all over again!"

"Ice Make: "Yuki Tora! (Snow Tiger)

"Ice Make: Prison! Is this what you are Lyon?"

"What!"

"A pitiful beast that knows nothing of the world?"

"Foolishness! I will make quick word of your make magic!" Lyon's eyes widen when he can't free his tiger.

"Single handed magic has poor balance. You can't unlock his full power when you need it most."

"Ice Cannon!" (*Boom* Lyon goes out the window. "We're Team Rocket and blasting off again!" XD Haha I had to do that. Sorry!) "That's what Ul taught us."

"Gray," Lyon whisperes. Gray sighs has Lyon passes out.

"Owww... I should of sealed this wound first!"

A drop of water falls.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending it here. I though it would be a good place to stop. I'm really sorry for updating sooner. **

**About the pokemon thing with the "We're Team Rocket and Blasting off again!" um... well even though that didn't happen I wanted to do it. :) Kinda too funny to leave out. Hehe...**

**I hope you enjoyed please review. Tell me how silly or stupid it was to put here or whatever else you want to say. **

**Bye-bye! =**D


End file.
